A New Vibe
by XcookiexcutterxpopstarX
Summary: After the Final Jam in Camp Rock, Mitchie and Shane go on their canoe ride. While on said ride they wish to see life in the other's shoes. Thanks to a shooting star, it comes true! Now Shane's the small town guy and Mitchie's the Popstar! They meet at camp(again)and become friends, but it will all be put in jeapordy because one lie. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this is my first official multi-chapter story! This isn't reall much of a chapter, more like a prologue, it's short. So enjoy! I don't own camp rock, just the plot...**

**Random-Rebecca: I'm glad you liked it! I think you'll be glad that that's just the one I'm doing!**

**Seddielover945: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And thank you too for reviewing all of mine as well! You might be pleased to find out what story this is!**

**OlaLovesBTR: I'm glad you liked all of the ideas! Don't worry I'm planning on actually posting them all eventually!**

**LoveShipper: I'm glad you liked it! You're not alone!**

**Andy95S: I'm glad you liked it! Lokks like you're not the only one that likes number 3!**

**bkcrtc345: I'm glad you liked it! I hope to one day find my penguin too! I too wish those exact same things! Right now I'm doing the 3rd option, got the most votes, but 1 will be the one i pot as soon as I finish this one!**

**MissApple17: I'm glad you like it too! Yes I know, I love them too! And yes they are! Sadlt number 2 will be the last of those options to be posted, sorry. But I too an a huge titanic fan! I'm glad you will read this though, trying to please isn't easy!**

**Thank you for your sweet reviews! So incase you haven't guessed it yet, I'm doing option number three. So here it is.**

* * *

"Right now would be a good time for that canoe ride, don't you think?" Shane asked, sneaking up behind Mitchie. Mitchie unaware that he was behind her, jumped a foot in the air at the sound of his sweet voice.

"Don't scare me like that you jerk!" she exclaimed a smile on her pretty face.

"I'm sorry! So, how 'bout that canoe ride?"

Moments later both teens were out in the middle of the lake. In a canoe. Going in circles.

"We're still not doing this right!" Mitchie said in a sing song voice.

"I know that!" Shane responded ,laughing.

Soon they both burst out into fits of laughter. After a while they finally managed to caml down.

"So, what's it like being a major popstar?" Mitchie asked, all seriousness in her voice.

"Rockstar. And it's not all the glitz and glamour that it's painted out to be. Somethimes I wish I could just go back to being a regular kid from Jersey. " Shane answered quietly, as if lost in a memory.

"No you don't, it's not as much fun as it seems, especially when you're the invisible one." Mitchie said under her breath.

"I wish I could be in your shoes." they both said in unison, unaware of the sooting satr flying above their heads.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it's short! I'm going to go at the pace of the book, so theres only going to be about 16 or 17 chapters. I'll try to update every saturday, atleast saturday here in Indy. I'm not promising anything though! Again, thanks for your insanely sweet reviews! I hope you liked it! The story after this one will be option number one(still haven't named it) then option number 2(still haven't named it either!) well, until next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, just like i said I might be able to do, i updated! Let me explain something fist though, I am a huge fan of titanic and when i was writing this i couldn't help but notice that Fabrizio(Jack's italian friend) looks alot like what i would imagine an older version of Joe Jonas. And who just so happened to be Fabrizio's love interest in titanic? Helga, the norwegian girl. So, i couldn't help myelf but make them Shane's parents! **

**nona-lovato:AWW thanks, your so nice! It did rhyme! ANd to answer your question, I live in Indiana, US**

**Random-Rebecca: Thanks! I hope you wont be dissapointed!**

**LoveShipper: I guess it does... i had totally forgetten that saying! Today you'll only see shane's side of the story!**

**Seddielover945: Thanks! I hope i find to update every week or so, glad you liked it!**

**I don't own camp rock, i only own a pair of Converse like the one's Joe wore in the first movie.**

* * *

"SHANE UP! LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Helga Gray yelled up the stairs in an attempt to wake up her eldest son and only child of fifteen, Shane. Something in the bed stirred then a hand shot out from under the covers, hitting play on the laptop on the bedside table.

A song started playing, vocals done by none other than Shane Gray himself. Accompanying him were guitar chords done by Jason White and keyboard by Nathan a.k.a Nate Black. Together they were know as Connect Three.

The bed stirred once more and a body rolled out from under the covers. It was Shane, still clad in his pajamas and wavy hair. He walked into his closet and came out a few minutes later with blue skinny jeans, grey and black stripped t-shirt and black and white hi-top sneakers, plus his ebony hair still in waves.

Shane then proceeded to go into the bathroom, turning on his mother's hair straightner and flat-ironing his onyx hair.

"And I've been to the year 3000, not much has changed but they live underwater, and your great great grand daughter is doin fine. " Shane sang along to the last song on Connect Three's "album" as he straightened his hair after brushing his teeth and putting on his contact lenses. He continued to straighten his hair while doing his own little dance in front of the mirror, humming the rest of the song.

"OW!" He exclaimed, putting his burning finger into his mouth as the song came to an end. Meanwhile, Helga was prepairing her son's breakfast when she heard him yelp.

She immediately rushed to the bathroom to see what had happened to her "miracle baby".

When she walked into the bathroom Shane was standing there with her straightner in one hand and his finger in his mouth.

"What happened sweetie?" She asked in her sweet motherly tone. Shane took his finger out of his mouth to show his mother. The tip was bright red indicating that it was indeed burned.

"Want mommy to kiss it better?" Helga asked, just to see his reaction. At this question Shane had a look of total disgust and horror on his face. Instead of saying anything else, Helga took her straightner from her son, turning it off, and proceeded to turn on the cold water and running it over Shane's finger. Soon it was back to normal and he and Helga were seated at the kitchen table.

Shane was trying to eat his breakfast and trying to watch Hot Tunes. Todays story was no different from the rest, just another popstar with an attitude and an ego the size of the Europe. **(A/N:I mean to offend no one, it was the only continent that came to mind at the moment) **

"It seems like the summer might change drastically for those of you with tickets to a Mitchie Torres concert. Thanks to her newfound attitude and pouring hot coffee on her manager, her summer tour has been canceled." The reporter said. Shane rolled his eyes, sure Mitchie was pretty and all but he never listened to her music, he didn't even know what her voice sounded like! Plus, he was more into the down-to-earth types of girls.  
Helga sat down next to her son and dropped a colorful pamphlet on the table.

"Look what I found in the freezer, a Camp Rock brochure, wonder how that got there." She said.

"I know right! I do too!" Shane said, faking surprise. Helga knew he was faking, that was the 16th time this week she found those brochures everywere, LITERALLY, and it was only Tuesday.

"Sweetie, I know you've been dreaming about going since you heard about it, but we can't send you especially since I just opened my catering business and with your father expanding the line of hardware stores, we just don't have that kind of money right now." She calmly explained to her easily angered son.

"That's cool, I understand. Well, gotta go, don't wanna be late." Shane said through clenched teeth, a small frown on his face as he left, without even touching his breakfast.

Shane walked into school and everyone didn't even seem to notice him. He was invisible, literally. Well, that's just the treatment you get when you're an underdog. As Shane was closing his locker his two best friends, his only friends, Nate and Jason, desided to appear.

"Dude, spill, how'd it go?" Both guys asked in unison.

"Does the look on my face explain anything?"he simply asked the guys.

"I'm guessing you're not goin' to Camp Rock then." Nate stated.

"Yeah..." Shane responded.

"Well, hope you enjoy spending the summer in small town New Jersey all by yourself. "Jason spat out randomly. At this comment Shane's eyes widened. His best friends were leaving him alone for the entire summer!

"You guys are leaving?" He asked. Both Nate and Jason nodded their heads in a yes.

"Seriously, you're just gonna leave to go were, exactly?" He asked.

"I'm going to Europe." Was Nate's answer.

"South America." Was Jason's response. To say that Shane was disappointed was an understatement. He spent the rest of the day enjoying the little time he had with his friends instead. Maybe, just maybe, some luck would come his way.

* * *

**I hope you like it guys! until next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

I have been having a really sucky week! I hurr my arm so bad that i can barely boy in orchestra, that and one of my strings is so messed up that whenever i play it, it sounds like im killing a duck! I actually had a pretty good valentine's day, and i hope you guys had an amazing one as well!

Random-Rebecca: Glad you liked it! THe wait is over!

LoveShipper: Yeah they actually do! You aren't the only one!

Seddielover945: Its not impossibe though! Apperently everyone liked that!

Well, on with the story!

* * *

That night he got home at around five after his two hour shift at Barney's Burgers. Walking into the backyard he noticed his dad at the grill, grilling hamburgers.

"Hey sweetie, how was work?" Helga asked her son.

"Well, you know Barney's, we serve burgers with a Barney smile." He said, still a bit down from that morning.

"Ok that's it, just tell him already, please." his dad said.

"Tell me what exactly." Shane asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Fabri, he just got home." Helga said. Fabrizio gave his wife a stern look and she broke under the pressure.

"Ok...drum roll." She said, stalling.

"Mom, just hurry up and tell me already." Shane said, slightly irritated.

"Ok...You're going to Camp Rock!" She exclaimed. Shane just stood there, mouth slightly hanging open.

"Are you serious?" He asked almost inaudibly. Helga just simply nodded. A huge smile spread across Shane's handsome face and he quickly ran over to his parents, enveloping them in a giant hug.

"I'm going to be the cook, so you get to go at a discounted rate! But you have to help in the kitchen." Helga added. Shane merely nodded, he didn't care if he had to work in the kitchen. He was going to Camp Rock!

"We're here!" Shane exclaimed. Helga parked her catering van behind the mess hall, near the kitchen, and they unloaded the supplies.

"Ok...now can we move into the cabin?" Shane asked after all the supplies had been unpacked and put in their proper place. Helga nodded then she and her son made their way to the cabin.

"Ok, just get settled in and you can go." His mom said as soon as they entered. Shane threw his duffel bag on the floor by the bed and his guitar on the bed.

"There, settled." Shane stated happily.

"That's good to hear." A british accent said, coming from outside.

"I'm Brown Cesario, proud director of Camp Rock and I'm guessing you're the camp's new cook." He said, entering.

"Yes, I'm Helga Gray, and this is my son Sha-where'd he go. " she said, wondering where her son could have gone to.

* * *

Shane on the other hand had made his way to the area were the campers would be greeted with the official Camp Rock welcome. Taking in the scenery around him Shane didn't even notice some one behind him until he literally crashed into the person. Turning around he came face to face with a blond haired girl about his age.

"I am so sorry." He apologized sincerely.

"You better be." The girl said. Shane just rolled his eyes, what a brat!

"That's Tess Tyler, most popular girl here." A girl behind him said.

"Is she even good?" Shane asked curiosly.

"Good at trying hard to be good." The girl said. Shane turned around and the girl he was talking to caught his attention.

"Gellar?" He asked. The girl looked up from her laptop and at the boy standing in front of her.

"Gray?" She asked, a smile spreading across her face. Shane nodded as the girl stood up and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you since we were kids. How you been?" She stated.

"Good, same old same old, how 'bout you Caitlyn?" He asked, glad to be able to see his childhood best friend again.

"Uhh. You know, same, your dad still own the hardware store?" She asked.

"Yeah." He responded.

"So, how's your mom, still in the catering business?" Caitlyn asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, she's still in in it, actually she's-" Shane managed to say before he got cut off.

"Hi everyone, I'm Dee La Duke, your musical director here at Camp Rock!" She said in a perky voice.

"Hi Dee." They all said, imitating her perky voice. Dee chuckled to her self for a few seconds.

"What you might not know is that here at Camp Rock we sing, so lets try again." She said.

"Hi Dee." They all sang. After that Shane quit paying attention. He didn't even hear that there was going to be a celebrity instructor until everyone started clapping and cheering loudly.

"What's going on?" He asked Caitlyn.

"I'll tell you later." Was her response.

* * *

"I didn't even want to come here in the first place!" Mitchie Torres exclaimed.

"Well guess what, you're staying, for the entire summer." Mitchie's fashion designer, Ella, said calmly.

"What exactly did I do to deserve this type of punishment!?" She yelled/asked angrily.

"Well, you dumped hot coffee of your manager and ruined a chance for your latest music video are just naming a few." Ella responded. Mitchie simply rolled her eyes.

"Just say hi to your Uncle Brown for me." Ella said. Mitchie grabbed her luggage and got out.

"Oh, I forgot, you have to record a duet with the winner of Final Jam." Ella said, her head popped out of the window. Before Mitchie could even respond the limo had zoomed away. It was official, Mitchie was stuck at Camp Rock.

* * *

By now you guys might have noticed that the story i very similar to the movie, trust me i'm trying as hard as i can to mix it up! now i have a question for you. Do you guys want Mitchie to be the girk with the voice or do yo guys want Shane to be the guy with the voice? well, tell me what you think! Hope you guys have an awsome weekend! Until next week!


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys I'm back! Just have a few things to say today. 1) I don't own camp rock, or i am what i am 2) I can't believe all the reviews i got for the last chapter! You guys rock! 3) thank you for reviewing, it honestly means alot to me. THis chapter isn't incredibly long, but like i said, i'm trying to go at the pase of the book.**

**Brie-Dixon 14-16-22-27: I think you'll be pleased to read this then...**

**Random-Rebecca: You'll probably like this chapter then! Thanks, that really means alot!**

**LoveShipper: Thanks, it was just something that i thought would be different, you know?**

**nona-lovato: To you as well! It's all cool, i totally understand! Aww, well maybe next year will be better. I'm actually palnning to make Shane be less insicure than Mitchie was. But just like every person he'll have a few flaws. You'll see what i mean in this chappy. **

**SeddieLover945: You'll just have to read and see! Thanks! I'm trying to make it atleast somewhat different. **

**Guest: Thank you! Good to know that you don't mind, it's so hard to please everyone!**

**TinkStar87: Thanks, i try. That's actually a very good idea, I'll keep that in mind for possibly another chapter or story...**

**ChippewaPrincess96: Please don't beat yourself up! I hat when people do that, especially when i'm the one that caused it! Thanks! I love your stories!**

* * *

"So, are you singing at the Opening Jam tonight sweetheart?" Helga asked her son.

"No, my stage fright will probably going to get the best of me." Shane said, continuing to cut the cookies.

"You just have to believe in yourself." She whispered, taking the cookie cutter out of her son's hand.  
Shane smiled, not admitting that he would still be scared out of his wits either way.

"I know what you're thinking Shane, trust me that fear will be gone as soon as you start performing." Helga said.

"How did you know I was thinking that!" He exclaimed.

"You're my miracle baby, I know what you're thinking." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Only you." He said, hugging his mom back. They stayed in that position for sometime then pulled away.

"I'll be gone for a little while, see what else Brown wants me to cook for tonight." Helga said, sweeping back Shane's onyx bangs and kissing his forehead.

As soon as his mom walked out the door Shane went into the mess hall to find a lonely acoustic guitar between all the tables.  
He picked it up, taking a pick out of his pocket. He strummed it lightly, finding it perfectly in tune.

"Ella! Please get me out of this place! I need to go back to civilization!" Mitchie practically screamed into her phone.

"Mitch, you'll live." Ella said calmly, hanging up.

Mitchie stared at her phone, furious at the fact that Ella had hung up on her.  
She looked up after sometime, only to find that she was at the back door that lead to the kitchen. Walking in the cool air instantly hit her, making her feel a bit better.

Shane started playing a few slow chords of a song he had written years ago, a song he had never showed Nate and Jason.  
Mitchie heard the soft playing, bit decided to stay in the kitchen, afraid that the person playing would be a crazed fan.

"I am what I am, I can't help my self and if you don't like it get with somebody else, I'll never change my ways its not a phase, this is how is how it's gonna stay." **(AN: imagine the song going slower than what it actually is, that's how i intended for you guys to imagine him singing it)**Mitchie heard as she pressed her ear to the door that lead to the mess hall. Whoever ot was that was singing had the voice of an angel.

"I'm not the type of guy that doesn't know what he's got and I won't back down, won't come around, saying that I changed cause that's not how it's going down. I am what I am." Shane finished quietly.

Mitchie quickly got up and walked back out to she could walk into the mess hall seeing the owner of the voice face to face.

Shane put the guitar back in its place and walked back into the kitchen, un-aware that anyone was listening to him sing.

Mitchie opened the front door of the mess hall, only to find it empty, except for the lonely acoustic guitar between all the tables.

* * *

**Now I just have to figure out who's going to preform at the opening night jam and what exactly Shane's lie is going to be... Well, until next week, or maybe sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off guys I am sooo sorry i didn't update last week, i had the sniffles. My fault for stepping into a giant puddle of water! So, last week we had derss up as your favorite musician day and of my best friends dressed up as Kevin and Nick Jonas and I dressed up as Joe Jonas! Other than that i had a very sucky week. **

**Seddielover945:Thank you, you're so sweet!**

**LoveShipper: I was hoping someone would catch that!**

**Random-Rebecca: I wish I could update sooner! Thank you!**

**MissApple17: Its okay!1 I really don't mind! Im glad you passed, i still have a while to go, im a Freshman! Sadley you're going to have to wait a little bit longer, they'll meet in a few chapters. You guessed it, I love titanic! glad to see im not alone!**

**I don't own Camp Rock, sadly**

* * *

"So, you're not performing at your first Opening Night Jam?" Caitlyn asked.

"Cait, for the millionth time, no." Shane said calmly.

"You don't know what you're missing." She said, walking into the mess hall. Shane walked in right after her. He instantly found his best friend in the crowd. Apparently neon goes a long way.

"Hey Cait." He said as soon as he caught up to her.

"Hey Shane, this is Barron, Sander and Lola" She said, introducing the other three teenagers standing next time her.

"Hi guys, I'm Shane." He said, introducing himself. They kept talking until someone asked the dreaded question,

"Are you performing tonight?"

"Yes he is." Caitlyn answered for him immediately.

"Caitlyn, I already told you for the umpteenth time , NO!" Shane exclaimed. He turned and walked out of the mess hall, mad at Caitlyn for not understanding. On his way out he bumped into a person.

"Watch where you're going looser! Don't you know who I am!" Said person exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry!" He said quickly.

"I am Tess Tyler, TJ Tyler's daughter!" She screeched.

"And I'm Shane Gray." He said, completely unfazed by her statement.

"Gray, as in Daniel Gray the Broadway performer?" A girl standing next to her questioned.

"No, my dad doesn't perform on Broadway, he owns a hardware store." He said quietly.

"Like I said, looser." Tess said, starting to walk away.

"But my mom is one of the executive producers for all their shows, and I help the majority of the time." Shane said, the lie leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Wow, I take back what I said about you." She said, walking in to the mess hall.  
Shane didn't follow. He just kept walking, letting his feet lead him to the docks. There he sat down, watching the soft waves crash against the shore.

Moments passed before his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He took out the small black phone and turned it on. It wasn't much but it was a phone nonetheless. Upon turning it on he noticed a text from Caitlyn.

Caitlyn: Where are you?

He turned it to the side and slid the side up, reveling a keyboard.

Me: At the docks

He sent the message and put the phone back in his pocket. Soon he heard footsteps on the wooden planks of the dock.

"Hey Shane." Caitlyn said as soon as she sat down.

"Hey Cait." Was all he said.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there, I should have just listened to you." She said quietly.

"You really wouldn't understand though." He said.

"About your stage fright, you're right, I wouldn't understand. I've never had it, yet you've had to deal with it for so long." She stated.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did." Shane whispered.

"Forgive and forget." They both said in unison.

The two best friends burst out into fits of laughter, taking a while to calm down. Without saying a word they embraced eachother, their argument completely forgotten.

* * *

**Hopefully I can update next week! Well, until then, or sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6

DOn't have alot of time today! I don't own camp rock!

* * *

"Puppet, time to wake up."  
Mitchie rolled over, only to reviel her uncle Brown.  
"I don't want to." She said, burying her head in the pillow.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to get you up on my own." He said. She rolled over only to see her uncle wiggling his fingers.  
"No, I'm up okay I'm up!" She exclaimed  
"Good because you have five minutes." Brown said walking out.  
Right when Mitchie was about to go back to sleep she heard her uncle  
"Four minutes!"  
Shane's eyes fluttered open, waking up in pure bliss. His vision cleared only to find a sticky note blocking his vision. It read:  
"In the kitchen, remember, first day ogre class.  
-Mom"  
Shane shot up in bed after reading it, possibly breaking a record for dressing, brushing his teeth, making his bed and putting in his contacts all in under five minutes. Not to mention running to the mess hall.  
"Shane, what's wrong?" Helga asked her son as soon as he caught his breath.  
"Don't you need my help today?" He asked.  
"I let you sleep in on purpose today, you can help tomorrow." She said.  
Shane nodded then headed out the door. Only to see Tessa entering the mess hall, making him remember his lie. Instead he walked out the back door only to walk in through the front door with everyone else.  
"Shaney!" A high pitched voice exclaimed. He ignored it, guessing who it belonged to. Instead he went and sat down next to Caitlyn.  
"Morning." He said.  
"Morn-" Caitlyn said before getting rudely cut off.  
"Shaney! I was calling you over so you could sit with me instead of these loosers." Tessa said, mentioning to Caitlyn, Barron, Sander and Lola.  
"Actually Tess, these 'loosers' happen to be my friends, so thanks for the offer, but no." He said, defending them.  
Tess huffed away, leaving them alone for the time being.  
"You gonna love this class, it's so much fun!" Caitlyn exclaimed walking into the rehearsals cabin. Upon walking in he noticed everyone playing a bead on anything they could get their hands on.  
Not even a minute later the door open to review Brown.  
"Wow, so much talent and so little time." He said, making everything go quiet.  
"That's better, I see we have some familiar faces and some not so familiar. So, who wants to show what they've got?"  
Everyone raised their hand, well everyone except Shane that is.  
"How about you?" Brown said, morning to Shane.  
Shane looked around, confused.  
"Are you talking to me?" He asked.  
Brown nodded and Shane headed up to the makeshift stage.  
"And I know we get a little crazy, and I know we get a little loud, and I know we're never gonna fake it we are wild we arrested free so call us freaks bit that's just the way we roll." He sang. As he finished the whole room was left with their mouths agape.  
"That's quite a voice you've got there Mate, an original song I'm assuming?" Brown questioned.  
"Yeah, one of a kind, never shown to anyone." He responded quietly.  
The class let out and Shane left, with Tess on his tail.  
"Shane, how would you like to do a duet with me for the final jam?" Tess said as soon as she caught up with him.  
"Thanks for the offer once more, but I'm performing on my own." He said confidently, walking in the direction of the kitchen.  
"Hey mom." He said , taking the bags of flour from her.  
"Hi, I thought I told you you could take the day off." She said.  
"I'd rather help you." Shane said.  
Helga smiled and grabbed a box of cupcakes, taking it to the storage room. Shane through the bags of flour on the floor, only to have a small cloud come out, covering his face.  
At that moment the door squeaked open. Shane looked up, seeing a beautiful girl front of him.  
"H-hi." He stuttered.  
"Hi, you look like you're really dedicated to you're work." She said.  
"What?"  
"Look, I'm here for one reason okay flour face, my breakfast was NOT what I wanted, and I specifically sent a list of everything I did and didn't like." The girl said.  
"Look princess, I am a person and just because tour think all high and mighty of yourself doesn't mean you are" Shane said, getting madder ad the seconds tickets by.  
"I am Mitchie Torres and you are nothing but a worker here, so I think you have to listen to me." She said.  
"I won't listen to a word you day until you talk to me like a person should talk to another person." Shane said, trying to calm down.  
Mitchie took his advice and tried again.  
"Could you acute make me something to eat tomorrow morning?" She asked.  
"There you go, just one more thing." Shane said, putting a hand behind his ear.  
"Please and thank you." She said.  
"There you go." He said.  
Mitchie huffed away, leaving Shane by himself.

* * *

Random question, where doy uo guys thing shane disapeared to those five daysin the for=irst movie? i have my own theories, but i want to know what you guys think. until next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**I** **am so sorry I didn't update last week guys! I really am sorry! My brothers had a church retreat at 9 in the morning and we left at like 8:30 and didn't come back until like 1pm plus i had to take care of a bunch of little kids so i was tired as flip! This week i had an orchestra concert and we did pretty good, prep for contest! it's not until about a month away but if i dont update durring that time atleast you'll know why!**

**You guys may have noticed that Shane and Caitlyn are pretty close, but thats because they're bestfriends, practically siblings, nothing more nothing less. Also, I'm taking a few scenes out of the original movie to fit the plot line im trying to make different, you probably noticed that too...**

**Well, enjoy! and have a good spring beak!**

* * *

"And there's the last of it." Caitlyn said, brushing the last of the flour out of Shane's hair.

"Thanks Cait." Shane said, holding the dork to the dance cabin open for her. They walked in, finding everyone warming up. Shane looked around, finding a pretty brunette standing by rhetoric CD player, Mitchie.  
When she heard the door close she turned around finding her students for the session.

"Okay, well I see that you're warmed up so grab a mic and a hat and follow my lead." Mitchie said, letting go of the attitude for a while.

Everyone grabbed what they needed and stood at one side of the room. Mitchie turned the music on and started dancing. Seeing that they were keeping up fairly well she made the dance a bit more complicated as the music continued.  
Shane stood next to Caitlyn, both keeping up with Mitchie. The music sped up towards the end, causing Shane not be able to keep up.  
The final step was a turn and then the song was to be over. Only, when Shane did the turn he fell to the ground, causing everyone to look at him.

"Smooth move." Someone said.  
Mitchie shot everyone a look then headed Iverson to Shane.

"You okay?" She asked, holding out her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, taking a hold of her small hand.  
When their hands touched a wave of electricity ran through them.

"Not all rockstars are graceful on their feet." Mitchie said when Shane had finally stood up.

"I guess I'm proof of that." Shane said, smiling, unaware that he was still holding into Mitchie's hand.

* * *

**I know it's pretty short! Well, till next week hopefully!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back! I feel like heck today, terrible cold... So to answer a few of your question: Yes, I did notice the spelling mistakes, reason, auto correct was being stupid. And secondly, I am a girl Bass player, one of the tree left in my school. I know for a fact that I won't be al to update on April 20 mostlybecause it's the day after contest and the day of the contest i won't get home 'till 10pm and will most likely be sleeping in that saturday. **

**In other news, after spring break i have to perform a sonnet in character of... wait for it...Romeo Montague. And. thats in two days... **

**Well, i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome Camp Rockers to the camp fire jam, just a fun night to come up here and have some fun! So let's get this party started!" Dee exclaimed into the mic.  
The first performer was Lola, Barron and Sander following. Then came the dreaded part of the night, the time for Tess to perform.

"Hi, this is for you Shaney, because two starts shine brighter than one." She spoke, winking at him.  
Shane on the other hand just covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Mitchie stood near the stage, her uncle's persuasive ways worked on her once more. She saw Shane covering his face and felt beyond bad for him.

"Look at you look at me, there's never any us, can't see, all we can become, we can shine like the sun if we believe that two stars shine brighter than one." Tess finished singing.  
Shane stood up and walked to his cabin, Caitlyn next to him.

"That must have been really embarrassing." She said, ruffling Shane's hair.

"First off, don't touch the hair and secondly, it was." He responded.

* * *

The next morning Shane headed to class, his guitar case on his back.

He heard a few chords being streamed and then a notebook being thrown down in frustration.

"Are you okay?" He asked the person. Said person just so happened to be Mitchie. She looked up, seeing the clumsy yet sweet boy from her dance class.

"Yeah, totally fine." She responded.

"Really because it doesn't look like that from here, infact it seams like you're mad." Shane said, sitting next to her.

"Fine, I am mad. I'm mad because the label is being, well the label and not letting me play my music." Mitchie vented, setting her guitar next to Shane's.

"Feel better?" He asked quietly.

"Much." She answered, smiling.  
Shane's heart skipped a beat and he smiled back, making Mitchie get butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

**Until next week and then after that two weeks from then!**

**P.S. do any of you known what April 10th to April 15th is the anniversary of?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys im back! so like i said i wont be able to update next weekbecause of contest, its basically ato see which is the best band and orchestra through out the state of Indiana, hopefully we get a gold! so this week i had to do a sonnet in english as romeo, i was the second romeo to go, right after my best guy friend. then on wednesday another guy went up as romeo and tried to pull off the same thing i did, and by that i mean "falling to my death after drinking poisin". to say that i was mad was an understatement. But in other news i might get to go to a JoBro's concert here in my hometown! mostly because 5 row seats, two tickets, right in the middle Are only about 200 bucks! okay, so the 10 of Apilwas the 101st anniversary of Titanic setting sail so you guys can probaly guess what the 15th will be... enough of my ranting, on wth the story!**

* * *

"Wow, you really know your stuff." Shane exclaimed.

"Well, I am a producer in training." Caitlyn boasted.

"Yeah, I know, and so is Nate." He said. At the mention of Nate's name Caitlyn's cheeks became a rosy color.

"Don't worry, I never told him anything." Shane said, pulling his best friend into a hug. Caitlyn hugged him back then pulled away, sitting sideways, her legs in the isle.  
Something collided with her ankle and she looked up seeing Tess.

"Wow, if it isn't the wicked witch of the west herself." Caitlyn said, turning back around.

"Hi Shane, wicked witch of the east." Tess said, trying to flirt with Shane and insult Caitlyn at the same time but failing at both.

"You know if you're going to insult someone, learn how to do it right." Caitlyn said, her hands closing into fists.

"Fine, you're clothes are ugly and stop trying to steal my boyfriend!" Tess hissed, throwing water at Caitlyn's shirt.  
Shane took of his hoodie and handed it to Caitlyn so she could hide her now see through shirt before facing Tess.

"First off, she has a different fashion sense, unlike you who just wears that because the magazines said it was in style and secondly I am not and never will be your boyfriend." He exclaimed.

At the time Shane had been talking to Tess, Caitlyn had grabbed her plate of spaghetti.

"Hope you enjoy the new bra stuffing." She said, shoving the spaghetti down Tess' shirt.

"You little-"

"I am little what!" Caitlyn exclaimed, cutting her off.  
Instead of responding Tess grabbed some spaghetti off her shirt and threw them at Caitlyn. She dodged, only to have the noodles hit Shane.

"Okay, that's it! Let me at her!" He hissed, his anger getting the best of him. He was about to go after Tess when a hand was placed on his chest, stopping him. The hand didn't belong to either Tess of Caitlyn but none other than Brown. Who had just so happened to walk in a few minutes before.

"The three of you, my office now." Brown said in a voice of authority.

Few minutes later the three of them were in the office standing in a line, quiet as a grave. "Enlighten me." Brown said.

The three of them stayed quiet until Tess spoke.  
"Well I was walking and all of a sudden Caitlyn tried to trip me and then she shoved noodles down my shirt."

"That's definitely not true." Shane muttered under his breath.  
"What did you say Mr. Gray." Brown asked.

"I said, that's definitely not true." Shane repeated himself.

"Shane's right, she threw water at me and started to insult me, but I will admit that I called her a name first." Caitlyn admitted.

Brown nodded his head, indicating for her to continue.

"And yes, I did shove noodles down her shirt." She said quietly.

"And for that you're getting kitchen duty." Brown said, walking out.

"Have fun." Tess said, laughing as she walked out.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems." Shane said as he and Caitlyn walked out.

The next day Shane was in the kitchen when his phone vibrated.

"Hey Cait, can yup hand me my phone?" Shane asked, rinsing his hands off in the sink. She handed him his phone then went back to chopping carrots.

He opened his phone to find a text message from...  
Mitchie: Can you meet me by the docks in about 10 minutes, I wanna show you something

Caitlyn saw the smile that spread across his face and instantly knew who it was.

"Go, I'll cover for you." She said, shoving out the door, a smile on her own face. Shane smiled back and ran off towards the docks.

He got there only to find Mitchie there, tuning her guitar. He sat down next to her, hoping not to startle her.

"Hey, for a second I thought you weren't gonna show." Mitchie said, her heart stopping smile spread across her face.

"Well, you thought wrong, so what did you want to show me?" Shane asked.

Mitchie streamed a few chords then started to sing in the beautiful voice of an angel. Shane sat there, mesmorized by the creation of heaven infront of him.

"I gotta find you." Mitchie finished quietly, looking up at Shane hopefully.

"That was just, wow." He said, still baffled.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." She giggled. He laughed along, until a voice in the distance cut through.

"Shane, Shane!" It was Caitlyn.

"I've got to go, my mom's probably calling." Shane said, standing up.

"Alright, thanks for being so honest with me." Mitchie said, kissing his cheek before walking away in the opposite direction. Shane's hand raised to his cheek and he smiled, before walking away as if he were on cloud 9.

* * *

**untill two weeks from now guys, enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back! so like i said two weeks ago, heres the new chapter! So contest went awsome for my group, we were one of the two orchestras in our district to get a gold! everyone else got a silver. I alos get to go the Jonas Brothers concert with one of my bestfriends! We got enough moey to go! So i hope you guys had awsome weeks and i hope you enjoy! I know it's short, but i'll try to make the following chapters longer!**

* * *

"You look happy." Helga said upon seeing her son enter the kitchen with a giant smile on his face.

"I'm beyond happy, I'm ecstatic, wonderful, fantastic, words just can't describe it." He said, swooning as he put on his apron.

"It's a girl isn't it?" She asked.

Shane faced his mother, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"Psh, no, what gave you that idea?" Shane questioned, still smiling.

"I know you, it's a girl." She answered, smiling back.

"No, maybe, yes. How'd you know?" Shane finally admitted.

"Call it mother's intuition, plus you were blushing." Helga responded, softly pinching his cheeks.

* * *

"So you are performing?" Shane asked Caitlyn, sitting down.

"Yeah, it won't be much bit it's something." She responded.

"Hey Shaney, you wanna have a little fun after the pyjama jam in my cabin." A voice said.

Shane turned around to find Tess.  
"One thing you should know, purity ring." He said, turning back around.

Tess huffed and walked away.

Later that night it was Caitlyn's turn to perform. She started to play on her keyboard and created a few different rhythms on her laptop.

Shane sat in one of the bunks, nodding his head to the beat. Mitchie walked in and sat down next to him.

"She's amazing." Mitchie whispered to Shane.

"That's my best friend for you, she rocks." He whispered back.  
Tess saw the exchange that was going on between them and all the attention that Caitlyn was getting, a plot forming in her head.

"Help! Help! Snake!" She exclaimed, causing Caitlyn to stop playing and Shane and Mitchie to stop talking.

Shane walked over to where Tess was pointing and picked up the "snake".

"Could you be anymore of an attention seeker, it's a power cord." He said, putting it back.

"Wow, you really couldn't stand the fact that you weren't getting all the attention and had to pull something like that?" Caitlyn exclaimed, anger clearly showing in her words.

"Whatever looser." Tess said.

"Nobody calls people loosers anymore, that's more of a thing we did when we were 5 or 6, not 15 or 16" Mitchie spoke up.  
Tess' cheeks acme rosy before she composed herself and walked away.

Caitlyn turned to thank Mitchie but she too had disappeared along with Shane.

* * *

**I'll be back next week guys, hopefully with a longer chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry i havent updated!just had a hectic two weeks thatsall. on the plus side i ca now update from my phone!

Enjoy!

* * *

Shane and Caityln sat in pure bliss, the only sound was that of balloons being inflated.

"When you see Mitchie, tell her I said thank you for last night." Caitlyn spoke.

A smile spread across Shane's face at the meer mention of Mitchie's name.

"Will do." he answered.

Everything once more returned to a state of bliss. Shane sleethily reached across the table, taking a toothpick between his caloused reached over and poped the ballon that was right next to his best friend's ear.

Caitlyn shot up only to tackle Shane to the ground.

"Mark my words, you are going to get it Gray!" she threatened between fits of laughter.

Meen while Mitchie was tapping a beat on her note book as she walked around in her cabin.

"Who will I be, yes I believe."she sang quietly. Just then her phone started to ring, the caller ID told her it was Ella.

"Hey Ells, how's it going?" She asked casually.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Mitchie?" Ella questioned.

Mitchie laughed whole heartedly before answering.

"Its still Ella, I'm not an alien thats here to devour everyone." She said, a smile on her face.

"I was just wondering." Ella said.

"So about the Final Jam." Mitchie started.

"You don't have a choice, you have to do it." Ella said.

"I was going to say that I actually want to judge the Final Jam now." Mitchie responded.

"Seriously, I'm going to call the FBI if you don't tell me where Mitchie is." Ella spoke.

"I took soul. See you at the jam Ells." Mitchie spokr beforr hanging up.

"Now I just have to find my mysterious voice." she spoke to herself.

* * *

weell,


	12. Chapter 12

So this chapter is going to be a little longer than the rest, I think you guys can figure out why... I'm officially in the 10th grade now and its summer, so I can probably update more often now, probing 2 or 3 times per week. There's about 5 chapters left and then I'll post one-shots and then the next story. Incase you forgot its the one were Shane and Mitchie's daughter goes to cam rock, the story explains itself. So, on with the story!

* * *

Shane was walking by the lake when he heard the voice of an angel, Mitchie. He walked closer, only to see her in a canoe, singing to herself.

"So, I'm assuming that you're singing out here because it makes you sound better. " Shane teased.

"Well, how about you and I take this thing for a spin and you can tell me." Mitchie answered flitatiously.

Moments later both teens were out in the midddle of the lake, going in circles.

"When you said take it out for a spin I thought you meant a trip around the whole lake, not rowing in circles in one spot." He said, a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Very funny. " She said, splashing him playfully. Shane splashed back harder, making the small boat shake. The two started to have a water fight until,

"I'm going to make this canoe pull a Titanic in like two seconds!" He treatened

"You wouldn't dare!" Mitchie challenged.

"Watch me!" He said taking the sides in his hands and shaking the boat."

"Okay, okay, you win!" Mitchie exclaimed, laughing.

After a few moments she managed to calm down.

"So have you found your mysterious voice yet?" Shane asked out of pure curiosity.

"Why, you jealous that I'm still getting more attention than you?" Mitchie boasted.

"Like I'd be jealous of some POPSTAR." he responded.

"Hey, being a popstar is all part of my image dear Shane." She said, smirking.

"Images arent as fun as they seem." Shane stated.

"Got that right, you never know who you can and can't trust. " Mitchie responded, ad if lost in thought.

"Well you can always trust me." Shane responded honestly.

"Well yeah, with your mom being on Broadway amd everything, you probably know what its like." Mitchie said, reaching over and hugging him.

"Yeah, totally. " he thought to himself.

* * *

Tess was walking on a path that went by the kitchen when something caught her attention. Shane and Caitlyn walking out of the kitchen .

"Have fun at the jam you two" a woman with blonde hair said, hugging the both of them.

"We will, bye mom." Shane responded.

Tess stayed hidden within the trees, she had found out Shane wasn't who he said he was. Time to get back at him for all those times he had said no to her.

* * *

"So, welcome to the beach jam for this summer!" Brown said into the microphone and everyone cheered.

"So, without further ado, my niece, Mitchie Torres everyone!" One more everyone cheered as Mitchie walked up to the stage.

"Hi guys, this is a song I wrote about some one very special, hope you like it." She said, looking at Shane the whole time.

"This light is worth to said, have all gone to my head, I hear angels sing in your voice, when you pull me close, feelings I've never known, they mean everything, leave me no choice."

She started. Through out the entire song Mitchie never looked away from Shane's eyes. Tess noticed everything. When the song ended eveverything was quiet before the applause roared through the crowd.

She walked off the stage and went to go find Shane. Tess saw her walking over then saw Mrs. Gray close by. This was her chance.

"Hey Shane , tell us about your mom." She started.

"Um, my mom's awesome. " he said.

" I bet she is, but it must suck because you don't get too see her so often since she's on Broadway. " Tess said, cutting straight to the point. At that moment Shane looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"She doesn't work on Broadway. " he said quietly.

"She doesn't, well then what does she do?" Tess questioned.

"She's a cook, here at camp." He responded, head hanging in shame.

"So you lied to everyone, all summer." Tess stated.

"Shut up and leave him alone." Caitlyn said, standing up for him.

"Stop defending him!" Tess practically screamed. Caitlyn didn't even flinch.

"There you have it, Shane Gray is nothing but a lier." Tess said before walking away.

Shane turned around to find Mitchie behind him.

"You were lying to me this entire time?" She asked.

"Yes but-"

"No buts Shane! You said I could trust you and then it turns out you lied to me the majority of the summer!?" She exclaimed.

"Yes-"

"And to think I ac-actually believed you were my friend!" She stuttered slightly. There were tears and mascara running down her cheeks, heart break evident in her eyes. Shane reached down to wipe her teas away until Mitchie slapped his hand away then slapped his cheek, hard. Shane cuped his cheek, heart broken tears in his own eyes.

"Never again Shane, never again." Mitchie said, her shoulder hitting his as she walked away. That caused the tears to run down his cheeks. He quickly wipped them away before pushing through the crowd and running in the opposite direction.

"Shane wait!"Caitlyn exclaimed, running after her heart broken best friend.

* * *

Well, there you have it guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Happy summer! Ps I don't own lightweight, that belongs to the amazing Ms. Demi Lovato herself. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so like I said, heres the next chapter, and I'm sorry if I make anyone cry in this or in further chapters. If you guys remember a few chapters ago I asked you were you thought shane had disappeared to, my theory is sort of re

vieled here in this chapter. Well, on with the story!"

* * *

"Shane! You okay?" Caitlyn asked when she found Shane sitting on the dock, a noticeable red hand print on his cheek. He nodded his head in a yes, afraid that he would burst into tears if he said a word.

"Let's get you back, your mom's probably worried. " she said, helping him stand up.

* * *

The next morning Mitchie sat in her cabin, lightly picking the strings of her guitar. All the music had left her heart last night when she found out Shane had been lying to her. Brown stood at the entrance of his niece's cabin, seeing the distrought look on her face that screamed heart break.

"Hey poppet, what's up?" He asked casually.

""Nothing. " Mitchie responded plainly, her chin now resting in the side of her guitar.

"Are you alright? " Brown asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered quietly.

"So about last night-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mitchie said, cutting her uncle off

"I was going to say you did great, but, have you found your mysterious voice?" He asked, quicklycchanging the subject.

"No, but their song just spoke to me." She said, lightly singing, unaware that Tess had heard the whole thing.

As soon as Mitchie finished singing Tess rushed off, only to cross by Caitlyn's cabin.

"C'mon, just sing it once more, please. " Caitlyn begged, causing Tess to stop dead in her tracks.

Then Shane's voice rang out, singing the exact song that Mitchie was looking for. That made Tess have an idea.

* * *

"I'm sorry mom." Shane said quietly, causing his mom to look up.

"It's alright sweetheart. I forgive you." She said, a light smile on her face.

"But I lied about you." He said sadly.

"I know, but atleast you acknowledged the fact that you did." She said, hugging her sin close.

"I'm still sorry." Shane said, hugging back and still unable to forgive himself.

"Now go to class before you're late." His mom said, letting him go.

Shane trudged to class, knowing that what ever was going to come at him wasn't going to be nice. Upon walking in everything got quiet, pair after pair of eyes staring at him. He took a seat in a semi-dark corner, hoping it would all end soon.

The door once more opened, revieling Mitchie, looking beautiful as ever in Shane's eyes.

"Hey everyone. " she said, fake happiness in her voice.

"So, I know you're all excited for Final Jam, I know I was my first year. Take my advice, when you get up there don't be afraid to show who you are. Don't put on a different face up there just to seem like someone else, be yourself, let yourself be expressed through your music. Don't hidebehind ssomething you're not." Mitchie said, looking directly at Shane the entire time.

Shane felt the tears burning in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Instead he got up and walked out, not caring if he got in trouble. He quickly walked back to his cabin, knowing his mom wouldn't be there. Sitting in his bunk he tore out three pieces of paper from his note book. One for his mom, one for his beast friends, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, and one for the girl he had quickly fallen for, Mitchie. Each letter started with hello and ended with a final goodbye.

After each letter had been written Shane took out a pocket knife and rolled up his sleeves. There were scars upon scars that reminded him of everything he had ever been through. From the teasing and being picked on to this. This would all end with a broken heart.

He held the pocket knife in his hand and pressed it to his already scared and wounded wrist,he was done with it all .

Shane's tears ran down his cheeks matching pace with the blood that left his cuts as he closed his hazel eyes, hoping he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

_Goodbye. _

* * *

Yeah I know, I'm evil. Don't hate on me for making him self harm, I am not making fun of anyone, infact I get beyond mad when people joke about self harm, I have my reasons. I just found it to fit the story because, you'll find out later if you haven't already. Btw this was the theory I was taking about, please don't hate me. I think all the sad moments are over with for now. Well, until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay guys I only have a little while to do this so I'm updating! ! My phone service got cut off so I can only update certain times, sorry. So if I don't review, you'll know why. Also, thank you those who gave suggestions for this chapter, I really appreciate them! Also, the reason my phone is not getting paid for the summer is because I get to go see Jonas Brothers live! And it covers for mine and my friends tickets :) well, on with the story!

* * *

Mitchie stood there as Shane ran out, not even daring to stop him.

"Alright guys , since its the week before final jam, I'm letting you go early so you can practice your acts." Mitchie said. Everyone rushed out of the room, leaving her by herself. She quickly left too, going towards the staff cabins. She checked one after another, finding no one in any of them. Mitchie was about to give up hope when she opened the door to the last cabin, and froze.

Lying on the floor was noneother than Shane, blood all over his hands. She quickly rushed over, taking his arms in her hands, getting his blood all over herself. Then she saw his wrists. Deep cuts adorned them, still bleeding profoundly.

Mitchie didn't think twice, she took out her phone and searched until she found Caitlyn's number.

"C'mon pick up, pick up." She whispered.

"Hello?" Caitlyn finally answered.

"Caitlyn! Get down to Shane's cabin now! And bring his mom! Hurry!" She said then hung up.

Not even five minutes later Shane was taken from Mitchie's arms and she was left alone once more.

"Mitchie, you okay?" she heard Caitlyn ask.

Mitchie shook her head. Caitlyn helped her up and took her to the bathroom, where she washed the blood off her hands.

When Mitchie looked up she saw tears streaming down Caitlyn's face. Of course she was crying, her best friend had tried to commit suicide.

The next morning Mitchie walked into the mess hall, sitting down next to Caitlyn. The two teens sat in agonizing silence until Caitlyn left, but not before placing a folded paper infront of Mitchie.

Mitchie took the paper and walked out. She kept walking until she reached the dock where she had sang... to Shane. Sitting down she took the paper and unfolded it. As she read the tears clouded her vision, she couldn't believe it, she was the cause of most of why her tried to do what he did.

_"Dear Mitchie, _

_For starters, I'm sorry. For everything. I should have never lied to you, its just that when you've been through what I have, keeping a secret it the least of your problems. When I came here I thought I could be someone I was afraid to show, and I ended up becoming a fake. When I met you, yeah I thought you were a brat, but when I really got the chance to meet you, I thought you were nice. I even considered tellinh you all my truths. Well, now you know two. Yes in lied about my mom and yes I cut. I'm not an open book, but you got to read more than mosr people, even more than Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason. I guess this Iis goodbye. _

_I'm sorry_

_-Shane. "_

* * *

_Yeah, you guys pprobably still hate me... again thanks to those who have suggestions, you know who you are! Until next time!_


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I'm kinda sad at the moment because I was going to get the tickets for the july 12 concert here in indy and the price went up by almost 200 dollars and if I don't get the money by july 1 I'm not going :(. So on the bright side I'm having the time of my life, enjiying the best of it and Imight go see MMonsters University this weekend! ! I know big kid at heart here :) so thanks again for the suggestions now o with the story!

* * *

Shane opened his eyes to see nothing but blinding white. "I'm dead." He thought. The tears streamed down his cheeks when he thought of everyone that he left behind. His paparents, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn...Mitchie. He continued to cry until he heared the beeping of a heart monitor. Once more he opened his eyes, the blinding light dimming.

He was in a hospital room. That meant...he wasn't dead.

There was noise in the hall then the door opened, only to revile Nate and Jason.

"SHANE!" They yelled in unison before running over and hugging him. He hugged back to the best of his abilities, laughing slightly.

"Gosh dude, you had us worried sick." Nate said, always the mature one.

"Yeah, we thought we'd lost you man." Jason agreed.

"I'm sorry guys." Shane said once they pulled away from their group hug. Instead of responding the hugged him again, glad that they hadn't lost the boy that was practically their brother.

Mitchie on the other hand walked back to the mess hall, sneaking inti the kitchen.

"Caitlyn! He woke up!" Was the first thing that Mitchie heard. Who woke up?

"Shane woke up?" Caitlyn asked. So that was who had woken up. Mitchie walked back out and to the privacy of her cabin. Once there she let her tears of relief fall. Shane was going to be okay.

* * *

Okay I know it was short, consider it a filler :). So all you camp rockers and jonatics out there know that five years ago today was the premier of camp rock and burning up, it seems like just yesterday! I hope you enjoyed this very tiny chapter, ill update when I can. Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, long time no update! So how have you all been? At the moment I would have been at a concert, but alas, things just don't go as planned... so I should have service on my phone starting in August, hopefully I can finally update more often in order to get things moving! ! Enjoy!

* * *

"So, have anything planned for the final jam?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn as she flipped the pancakes.

"Yeah, Shane and I are performing together. " the curly haired producer answered.

"When's he coming back?" The musician asked out of the blue.

"On the day of Final Jam." Caitlyn said. The two continued to talk,ununtil the opening of the kkitchen door interrupted them.

"I am beyond sure she has it, probably helping her little friend." Came a shrill voice, Tess.

"Beyond lost at the moment, basically because I have no clue what you're talking about." Caitlyn spoke up.

"Tess thinks you stole her sheet music." Brown said with a sigh.

"Unc, do you honestly think Caitlyn stole some sheet music?" Mitchie asked, exasperated.

"I'll just have a look." The old rocker said. He looked all around, not finding a thing. Until her got to the cook books. Sticking out of one was a sheet of bright pink paper, notes written all over it.

"That's my song." Tess said.

"That's impossible, I don't even room with you." Caitlyn immediately spoke up.

"Unless you have proof, I can't believe you." Brown said sadly.

"Uncle Brown, please don't say what I think you're going to say." Mitchie said.

"You and Shane are banned from Final Jam."

The day of Final Jam arrived, and Caitlyn stipl had to break the news to her best friend.

"Hey Cait." A voice said from behind her. Turning around she saw Shane...with Nate and Jason.

"You're back. " she said.

"Yup, shouldn't we be getting ready for the jam?" He questioned.

"About that, thanks to Tess, we got banned from Final Jam." The producer said, looking down in shame. Footsteps were heard then faded. A calloused hand lifted up Caitlyn's face.

"Don't worry, you guys are going to perform tonight." The young drummer said.

One way or another they were going to perform.

* * *

Well, its almost a wrap. If you guys have suggestions for me to improve my writing please tell me, I would appreciate it! I should update in almost a month again, sorry! Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello there my lovely readers! I'm back! So this may be the longest chapter yet because its the final jam and then the chapter after this is the end, tears. So without futher ado, on with the story!

* * *

"Thanks Nate, now lets go find Shane." Caitlyn said, walking ahead of the other two. Knowing her best friend, it didn't take long to find him. When the trio found him he was sitting on the dock, guitar in his lap.

"Shane!" Caitlyn called out. He looked over his shoulder to see his three friends standing there, devious smiles on their faces.

"What are you three up too?"

Mean while in the Camp Rock theatre things were just getting started.

"So, the winner of this years Final Jam will not only get a recording contract but will also get to be the opening act for my niece, Mitchie Torres!" Brown exclaimed.

"Also, you get a pretty sweet trophy." He added, making the audience laugh.

"Now, without further ado, the Hasta La Vista crew."

The lights dimmed and the group started to perform an up beat regeton number, getting everyone on their feet. As they finished, the crowd applauded them .

"Alright, that was amazing! And now Miss Tess Tyler." Tess got onstage, mic gripped tightly in her hand. This was her moment, or so she thought.

As she performed the memories of what she did just to cause harm, came rushing back. She messed up and repeated the first verse of her song, turning beet red when she realized what she did.

The diva let out a strangled cry before running backstage.

"That sure was something!" Brown exclaimed to the confused crowd. A tap on the sshoulder caused him to turn around.

Standing there was Mitchie, mic in hand.

"My turn."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The young guitarist asked.

"Trust me, it is."

Mitchie let out her feelings to her record label, showing them that she was more than just some puppet that they had control over.

This was who she was.

"This is me."

The crowd sat there silently before erupting in applause. Even her own record label was astounded

.

The jujudges got up and headed towards the back after everything had died down.

"IIt's officially the end of Final Jam."

Just then music blared from the speakers, causing everyone to look around. Brown rushed backstage to fin Shane, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason there, guitars and laptop included.

"Its the end of Final Jam." All four said In unison.

Brown smiled, moving aside to let them onstage.

This time the tempo was much faster that what Iit had been back in the mess hall. Now Nate and Jason were at his side, yet Shane was the star.

MMitchie turned around in utter shock at hearing the melody, the very one she had been searching for all this time.

Shane stood there, the music ccompletely taking over him, then he met Mitchie's eyes. Right then and there he mentally apologized to her for the lying. She looked back, and all was forgiven.

"I am what I am!" The four friends exclaimed at the end of the song, earning an incredible amount of applause.

Now backstage the four friends were coming down from their high.

"You guys did aabsolutely amazing!" Mrs. Gray said, pulling them into a hug.

They hadn't won, The Hasta la Vista Crew had won by default, but they had still enjoyed it. Not to mention the fact that they might have been offered a record deal.

"Thanks mom." Shane said, hugging her back.

She walked away, Nate, Caitlyn and Jason behind her.

"You did great up there." A voice from behind him spoke. Mitchie.

"Thanks, I'm sorry." He said. She pulled him into a hug.

"I forgive you."

The two singers decided to ditch the Final Jam Jam session, taking a canoe out on the lake instead.

"The stars are beautiful." Mitchie said in aw.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." Shane said, looking at her with love in his eyes.

Mitchie leaned closer to him, as Shane leaned closer as well.

Their lips touched in a sweet kiss, just as a shooting star flew above their heads.

* * *

He he, I'm kinda evil! So I hope you enjoyed the semi last chapter! ! Next time shall be the last and then onto a new story. Until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

So I guess this is goodnight and goodbye for this story. But don't worry, I'll be back! So on with the final chapter! !

* * *

"I'm still beyond sorry I lied to you Shane." Mitchie said, just outside her mom's catering van the next morning.

"I already told you, don't worry about it, if anything I'm sorry for yelling at you and for finding me the way you did." The popstar answered, lightly holding Mitchie's smaller hand in his.

"Alright, I'll stop apologize, if you stop talking about that." The young singer said, lightly running her fingers over the scars adorning his wrist.

"I'll see you next summer." Shane said, lightly pecking Mitchie on the lips before letting go of her hand.

"Bye popstar, see you next summer." Mitchie said, climbing onto the catering van.

They drove off, leaving the popstar behind.

He smiled, as he now understood why she did everything that had happened.

A new vibe, all thanks to a shooting star.

* * *

And that's a wrap! If you guys have any suggestions on how to improve my writing I'd love to hear it, I find criticism very helpful.I'll see you in the next story! Goodnight and Goodbye!


End file.
